A look into My heaven
by Ashley Carnahan
Summary: Evy asked Rick would he like to know what heaven looked like, well, heres what Evy's heaven looked like. Please give it some reveiws, please! FINISHED
1. Faded

Evy looked at Rick as she felt her soul fade.

"What do I do?" stuttered Rick

"Take care of Alex…" I mumbled

"No….No…." wispered Rick

"I love you" I gasped

I could hear Rick crying and calling my name as I felt myself fade.

I looked around, everything was so pure white, I could hardly see.

Suddenly, the light faded, and I was in my home. I thought it was a dream I'd woken from, As I was lying in my bed. But Rick was'nt lying next to me.

I hoped and prayed he would be downstairs, I pulled mself from my bed, odd, I was in one of my tops and my trousers. I prayed harder Rick was downstairs and I had just woken up.

I ran downstairs panikly.

"Rick? RICK?" I screamed, running round the house,

"Rick! Alex! WHERE ARE YOU? Don't play tricks on me!"

I got more and more scared.

I ran to the door, opening it, to see the streets of london, filled with people, I had never seen before, except for one, one person she had only seen when she'd been a little girl.

"Mum?"

My mother turned to me.

"Evelyn, My darling Evelyn! What are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know, I was in Egypt, then, then…I must have been dreaming" stuttered Evy

"Dear, I'm…er…afraid, your dead"


	2. Looking Back

I looked around the streets of London, Confused, Lost, and alone.

It would make sense, but what didn't make sense was why I was in my house. London was heaven, very odd.

My mother held me close.

"Evelyn my dear, may I ask how you died"

"I was…erm…Murdered"

Her mother looked shocked for a second/

"Well, with all this wealth, by who, a sneaky scoundrel in search of your wealth and…"

"No, mum, It was a..erm…reincarnated Princess"

Her mother looked strangely shocked.

"A…a…a…"

"Never mind that, Is there anyway I can look onto earth?"

"Of course, just look out your bedroom window to watch your loved ones!"

Evy sighed

"One way I can watch Alex grow up…"

Her mother smiled at her.

"You have a son?"

"yes, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes Hon?"

"Did you watch me and Jon grow up?"

Her mother looked down,

"No…"

"But why?"

"I was afraid I'd see you hating me!"

"Why would I hate you, you died, you couldn't help it"

"Well…"she brushed some hair from Evelyn's face, "People feel strange thing, no matter how mad"

Evy nodded, then ran up to her bedroom.

She peered out the window, and below she saw Rick, mourning, but at the same time getting angry, she saw him furiously go into the temple, mean while Alex and Jon stayed and mourned over her body, Jon trying to comfort her son.

She sat back, and cried into her pillow, she would never be able to kiss Rick, and feel that Kiss, or Hug Alex and know he was my son.

She lay there for ages crying, and weeping in despair for her loved ones.

She may never see them again.


	3. Ressurected

Evy felt herself getting stronger, it was the strangest feeling she'd ever felt, it was like someone was pulling her away from heaven, she ran to the window, to see Alex, reading, over her cold body.

A ray of light shone into Evy, she could, no she would live again, she had so much faith in Alex she refused to believe that anything could go wrong.

She ran out to the strrets of london, screeming.

"Mum! Mother, I'm going home, MUM!"

Her mother wealked round the corner and smiled, Evy ran to hug her one last time.

As she stood infront of her, she was almost laughing

"I'm going home!"

Her mother reached to hug her, but she realised she was holding on to thin air.

Evy was alive.

She sat up, looking at Alex, she hugged him so hard, she heard Jon howl in pain from nearby.

"I love you so much" smiled Evy

She ran into the other room, where the woman who had tried to murder her, no had murdered her, was now hurting her brother.

Evy grabbed the sais flying towards her brother and with a determained look in her eye, she glared at Anuk Su Namun.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size"

Later she stood in the dirigible, Rick put his arm around her.

"I almost lost you there"

"For a moment there you did"

Rick kissed her, one of those kisses that she'd longed for in her death.

Alex was moaning about how disgusting it was, while Jon argued with Izzy, but it was still magic.

A few weeks later, Rick was looking for his wallet, at the back of the shelves he closed his hands over a thick book, flicking through the pages he found a passege with Evy's small handwriting.

"Since my death, and resserection, I've realised a lot, it's true, people do feel mad things, and that sometimes you have to put life into pespective, to sort those feelings out, because maybe, if I ever thought about it when I was younger I may have been a bit angry with my mum, but I know her real feelings, so I am now not worried at all, and I know, that she will now watch over me and Rick and Alex, oh, and of course Jon.

I also now understand why heaven has london. London was my home, O'Connell manor was my home, and I know, someday, when me, Rick and Alex are dead, we will all lie happily in O'Connell manor, just as in life, but with a bit more peace!"

Rick closed the book, with a content smile.


End file.
